


Need and Greed

by WitchAboutIt



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Crying, Dom MC, Dom Mammon, Dom/sub, Drooling, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Good ol' fashion dick succn, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Pegging, Restraints, Rough Sex, Scratching, Switch MC, Switch Mammon, Teasing, fuck we're just crossing everything off with this one, oh look a tamed tag, throat-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchAboutIt/pseuds/WitchAboutIt
Summary: Initially a pegging fic however I wanted to keep it as gender neutral and open to interpretation as possible so is there a strap on or not? You decide!Both Mammon and MC/Reader are switches. Starts with sub Mammon and ends with DOMammon cuz there aint enough of that out there. C'mon y'all let him top for once.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 236





	Need and Greed

You had an inkling that he'd be at least a little bit noisy but had you'd known just how loud the mewling puddle of greed before you would be, you would've brought something to occupy that smart mouth of his.

Bound at the wrists with leather restraints anchored to the headboard, your Mammon is a right mess beneath you. His eyes are squeezed shut, skin flushed down to his chest peppered with numerous marks from your love bites.

Every snap of your hips makes his buck back onto you, desperately trying to chase you back. With every painful dig of your nails to his thighs, his bound cock twitches in response.

You're careful with the pace you set driving into him, rough for a while and then slow when you start to feel him tense, toes almost curling. It's making him go mad and by god you love it. It doesn't take much before the Great Mammon starts to break.

"P-please, human..you gotta l-let me--" he starts, whining out between rapid breaths.

"Oh? I don't think I 'gotta' do anything just yet." You tease back, stopping your hips completely to make a point. 

He huffs and pouts at you, eyes starting to water from being so close but so far for well so long. Taking pity, you loosen your grip on the back of his thighs to lower them down giving his poor hips a break.

"Yknow, you're downright evil sometimes. Like, worse than any demon down here.." He sniffs, wiggling down into his bed a little.

"Pfft, you love it. Would you want this any other way?" You pull away completely, ignoring his pitiful whine at the loss of being filled. You know you can be a bit mean but you do try to balance the sour with sweet. And you do just that by laying a trail of kisses up his thigh to his hips. 

You shift down, letting your breath ghost over the tip of his oversensitive cock before he can properly formulate an answer. The shudder of pleasure that runs through him is a sight to behold.

"Now, I wonder if you've been a good enough boy to get a reward? Hmm, tell me, does puppy want a treat?" You murmur your question against his shaft, right along the throbbing pulse point to feel it quicken as he bites his lip and tucks his head into his shoulder.

You plant a quick kiss below the crown of his cock, watching his expression twitch and shift at the contact.

"Answer me, love." You press, wanting a clear response before continuing. You know you've pushed him harder than before with this session. Even if he hasn't asked for any breaks in the scene, you're still a bit worried that he's past his limit and just doesn't know it yet.

"A-ahh I've been good! So good for you, pleas--" his breath hitches towards the end as you undo the clasp on his leather cockring, finally freeing him for a moment before catching him again with your mouth.

You swallow down his length with a quick bob and relish the low keening noise he lets out as you come back up. You let your teeth scrape lightly on the underneath of his cock, his reaction is immediate with a sharp buck of his hips back up into the warmth of your mouth. Swallowing down once more to the hilt of him, you hollow out your cheeks to increase the pressure and let out a small appreciative hum. He squirms, pants and you know if his hands weren't bound right now he'd be trying to hide his flushed face from you. A cute little habit of his that you usually love but tonight, you want to see every slight change in his expression, every lip bite of frustration, every opened mouth moan. You want to have all of him.

You work his cock slowly, your hand applying constant pressure at the base, occasionally moving down further to cup his balls with a firm squeeze when your tongue laps at the underside of his throbbing length. You pay close attention to the piercing resting below the head of his cock, tongue flicking over the barbell before drawing him back into your mouth.

Releasing him once more to lay a kiss upon his hip, you eye him carefully before purring out your next question.

"Hey, baby..do you want a turn?" His eyes snap open at that and he responds with an overly eager nod. Laughing, you shimmy up and straddle his hips in order to reach the clasps binding his hands up. You work the clasps slowly, arching your chest to his face in an obvious attempt to entice.

He takes the bait. Your hands fumble for a split second when you feel the light scrape of his fangs across your nipple before his hot mouth encloses around it in a fevered kiss.

You let him lap at your chest with wet kisses and cheeky little nips as you work his hands free. The moment the final buckle gives, his hands are gripping your hips pulling you closer as he buries his face in the crook of your neck to leave his marks anywhere he can reach. 

You roll your hips teasingly against his, eliciting a low moan in response, it reverberates off the base of your throat before he pulls back and offers you a cheeky grin.

"Ya ready for the Great Mammon?" He asks, kneading his thumbs into your hips while keeping you steady so you can't grind down onto him like he knows you want to.

"Oh, yes please." You beam back at him, shifting a little impatiently in his hands. He's quick to get at it, one hand on the small of your back while the other grips your thigh as he plunges into you, tilting you back a bit to get the angle just right. Just the way you like it.

His mouth's attention turns back to your chest, arched into him so he may suck and bite to his heart's desire. Every thrust is matched with a rough lap of his tongue across your bruising peaks. The hand on your thigh kneads into your flesh with delicious pressure, you can't help but snake a hand through his hair to tug at it in response.

He lets out a low appreciative growl when you pull his face up to yours by his hair. Red faced and breathing hard, he kisses you. It's a searing kiss that leaves you as breathless as he is. You kiss back, trying to match his intensity only to pull back with a loud moan when he snaps his hips hard into you.

You can feel his smirk against your jaw before he lays a quick nip below your ear. His hands make their way under you to the soft flesh of your ass. In one fluid movement, he hoists you up and switches your positions, dropping you down on the bed. He half drags you to him, pulling one of your legs up onto his shoulder to allow him plenty of room to drive that pierced cock of his in deeper. 

And he does just that. A gasp turned loud moan escapes you when he starts back up, pace quickening with every pump. Your hand shoots up to your face to try and stifle the sounds. You really don't need another awkward interrogation at the breakfast table tomorrow morning about your 'nightly ventures'.

However, it is futile. The rhythm he sets is maddening. He always was the most dextrous of the brothers and it shows. Hard, fast and constant, he plows into you, driving more and more wanton mewls from your lips as you very quickly approach your summit of desire.

"Ah fuck, Mammon! I'm close.." You manage to gasp out between moans. He slows down in response, laying a quick bite on your leg resting by his shoulder. You can feel his mirth before he even opens his mouth to talk.

"Oh? Should I let you, after you kept me goin' the whole night? Nahh… I don't think so." He unceremoniously drops your leg back down on the bed and pulls away completely. 

Its hard to not shoot a glare at him as he stands at the edge of the bed with one knee propped up on the mattress, angled out enough to give you an enticing view of his heated cock. He strokes up and down the length with laxed movements, like he’s got all the time in the world to just stand there.

Knowing damn well what he's playing at, you shift to a sitting position before crawling on all fours across the bed to kneel before him. You run one of your hands up his thigh from the knee still perched on the edge of the plush bedding. You look up towards him, glancing back down from his face to his dick, purposefully biting your lip at the sight of it still wet, flushed and heavy with need. 

“I’m sorry, love. Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?” You inch closer and closer as you talk, eyes back on his face but your question ghosts out in a breath over him. You don’t need to look down to know what kind of effect that had, just watching his expression flicker ever so slightly is enough.

“How about you be good for once and let me facefuck that coy lil mouth of yours?” He threads his free hand to the back of your head while the other lines himself up against your parted lips. You drop your mouth open without missing a beat, tongue laid flat and head tilted back to give him as much access as he wants.

He starts slow, deliberately careful in his movements as he sinks his length into the heat of your mouth. You take a measured breath before he hits the back of your throat, encouraging yourself to relax. He rewards you with an appreciative coo as he rubs his thumb soothingly along your temple.

"Good, just like that. Tilt back a bit more babe.." His other hand taps your chin up before coming to rest at the base of your throat. He thrusts deeper, burying to the hilt and stilling his hips for a moment to let you get used to the feeling of his thick cock stretching your lips and weighing down against your tongue. You swallow around it, eyes watering a little but you never tear your gaze from him.

It's moments like these that remind you, clear as day, that he is indeed the 2nd strongest of the brothers after Lucifer. It's in the way his eyes glaze over as he pulls out only to pound back in to the same depth, greedy for his own pleasure, not giving you a chance to steal another breath. 

His selfishness only fans the pleasant fire burning in your belly. As much as you love to be in charge and tease him relentlessly, this hits differently. You've always made it a priority to see to your partners needs before your own, never caring much what role you play so long as they're pleased. Mammon doesn't ever ask for much, most of your relationship has developed naturally with you taking the lead. However, you're thinking perhaps you just want to be on the collar side of the leash more often if it means getting this thoroughly fucked.

He alternates between fucking your throat hard and fast to rubbing the head of his cock against the inside of your cheeks, allowing you a few brief moments to breathe. Your hands have migrated upwards from his thighs to his ass, your nails digging into his flesh as he starts back in with a brutal pace. Try as you might, you can't hold back the tears that start to well up and fall from your eyes, mixing into the drool and precum spilling from your mouth.

Shit, that ain't the only dripping right now. You never realized just how turned on you could get from being used. You wonder if you could cum from only this.

"I'm gonna cum, babe. Take it." It's not a suggestion, it's an order he growls out between breaths. The jolt of electricity it sparks through you elicits a loud moan from deep within. You buck your hips involuntarily as your previous musings become reality. 

With his hands grasping your face tightly to bury your nose against his taut stomach and thick ropes of his seed spilling down your worn throat, you cum. Hard. Through your high you can feel every throb of his cock, relishing the low groan that accompanies it.

"Swallow. All of it. Good. Good lil cocktease. You enjoyed that didn't ya?" He pulls away while stroking your face soothingly. You nod slowly in response, still a bit too dazed by your sudden climax to form any coherent thought.

He pulls away, strings of drool and cum hanging between your lips and his dick for just a moment before he drops down to his knees on the floor, tugging you gently towards him. He maneuvers your legs out from under you so you're sitting on the edge of the bed.

Once he has you where he wants, he lays the most sincere and loving kiss upon your bruised lips, all the while his hands never stop touching you. They rub soothing circles along your hips, brush away the soreness you feel in your knees from kneeling.

He kisses you again and again, each time his fingers finding a new place to rest. He works the knot at the base of your skull, fingertips toying lovingly at your hair in the process.

Once he has rendered you positively boneless, he pulls his face from yours, thumbs brushing softly over your closed eyes.

"Let your first take care of ya, alright? Wanna get cleaned up, baby?" He speaks slowly and softly. You purr a happy little noise in response. His quiet chuckle at your reaction remains the most comforting sound imaginable. 

You'd happily spend the rest of your life hearing it daily.

**Author's Note:**

> y'know I didn't think I could write smut after 10 years of not writing anything and yet here we are.  
> Couldn't do vanilla, nah had to bust out some of ye ole kinks to spice it up. I tried my best to be thorough with taggin but if there's anything a missed let me know!
> 
> Currently accepting some prompts (smut, fluff, anything) to get some more writing practice in, shoot me a message if ya want  
> Check out my links down below!  
>  Twitter  // [ Ko-fi ](https://ko-fi.com/witchaboutit)


End file.
